


Propuesta

by KkuraInMyHeart



Series: Please be mine [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Conversations, F/M, Family, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart
Summary: Jean piensa proponerse y termina escuchando la historia de como los padres de Pieck se conocieron.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Series: Please be mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Propuesta

Se detuvo frente a la reja metálica pintada de negro de la humilde casa de madera color hueso. Miro el hogar con temor, como si no fuera una pequeña casita con 2 habitaciones y un pequeño antejardín en un día soleado y despejado, sino, una mansión aterradora en medio de la bruma de la oscuridad con serpientes gigantes que salían de las ventanas dispuestas a devorarlo. Su boca estaba seca aunque tenía esta saliva espesa que le costó tragar, se sentía abrumado y con ganas de vomitar. Se llevó las manos a la cintura buscando aferrarse al mango de sus espadas, en un movimiento tranquilizador, no las encontró. Horas planificando la manera de verse presentable cuando se había protegido bajo su uniforme en todas las grandes batallas de su vida, se sentía desnudo usando la camisa blanca y el jersey color gris en vez del verde militar con las alas en la espalda; su cabello húmedo peinado hacía atrás; la barba bien recortada. Su madre había dicho que se veía guapo cuando fue a pedir su consejo en la mañana, en busca de un poco de consuelo a las burlas de Connie quien dijo que se veía tan presentable como un caballo podía verse en una parada militar; la señora Kirstein feliz con la visita y las noticias que traía su retoño dio la sugerencia de llevar algo de regalo, nada podía dejar JeanBoy al azar cuando se trataba de algo tan importante, por lo que en su camino esa sugerencia lo obligó a desviarse a la pastelería; esperaba que el té y el pastel pudieran ayudarlo.

Aclaro su voz, tenía miedo de desentonar y lucir más patético de lo que estaba seguro que ya se veía. Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, aprovechar que su visita no había sido previamente anunciada como las anteriores veces que había venido, nadie sabría que él estuvo aquí. Sujeto la pequeña caja de delicias atada con una linda cinta azul con fuerza, dio un chasquido con la lengua y dio la media vuelta, podría volver en otro momento cuando no temblara como una hoja con la brisa del otoño. 

**_-¡Hey! ¡Jean!-_ ** se volteo forzando una sonrisa y saludo con la mano derecha en alto. En la puerta de la casa, el señor Finger lo saludaba con la misma sonrisa gatuna de su hija en la cara; sostenía unas tijeras de podar en las manos, así que así lo había querido el destino. 

**_-Señor, pasaba a saludar y traje pastel._ **

**_-Entra por favor siempre eres bienvenido_ **

El señor Finger era un hombre de mediana edad, bajo en estatura aunque ¿Quién no lo era al lado del 1.90 de Jean? cabello negro que debio ser más oscuro en algún punto de su vida oculto detrás de una boina de color acero, ojos oscuros pero brillantes, las comisuras de su boca estaban notablemente marcadas hacia arriba lo que junto a las marcas alrededor de sus ojos le daban el aspecto de alguien que siempre esta sonriendo. Era amable con todos, lo que había hecho que ganara el cariño de sus vecinos y todo aquel que lo conociera. Vivía en la humilde casa que le fue otorgada posterior al retumbar la que compartía con su dulce hija; le gustaba tallar en pequeños trozos de madera regalos para los niños cercanos, en marley había vivido haciendo eso; trabajar con madera había provocado una grave enfermedad a los pulmones, algo que no notarías al ver su complexión sin conocerlo, ese dato es lo que posteriormente había impulsado a Pieck a convertirse en portadora. 

Por dentro la morada era bastante llamativa, el alto siguió al morador hasta la cocina donde había una estufa a leña de loza blanca. Jean se sentó en las sillas pulidas alrededor de la pequeña mesa. El hombre levantó el pequeño cuenco donde estaba hirviendo agua desde la estufa y la volteo sobre la tetera de porcelana con motivo floral donde remojaba el té, la gracia con que lo hacía le recordaba al capitán Levi, extraño y reconfortante a la vez, sirvió dos tazas a juego sobre el mantel brillante en el que había un florero con girasoles. Todo en él gritaba buena persona; entonces porque Jean estaba sentado en su mesa jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento sería decapitado aún cuando había estado allí muchas veces antes; le había enseñado al señor Finger a jugar a las cartas al estilo survey corps aunque sin trampas a cambio el hombre le había enseñado a modelar la madera, algo que sería útil cuando tuviera su propia familia, si es que hoy se le permitía tener su propia familia, estaba condenado. El señor Finger se sentó frente a él, tomó un sorbo de su té e instó a Jean a hacer lo mismo. 

**_-Me sorprende verte hoy, Pikku no está._ **

**_-Lo sé_ **

**_-¿Vienes para tallar? Pero aún no es domingo_ ** .

**_-No, señor-_ ** respondió cortante aunque cortés, denso como un soldado contestando que había entendido la orden de su superior, vio como los ojos del otro hombre se abrían sorprendidos, si solo hubiera ensayado lo que quería decir antes de entrar; respiro hondo y se mordió el labio inferior  **_-quiero pedirle a su hija que se case conmigo, señor-_ ** ya esta, lo había dicho, su voz había salido como un grito de súplica, tomó la punta del mantel en sus manos, el sudor recorrió sus sienes y su espalda. 

Se provocó un silencio aterrador. Sintió el retumbar de las pisadas demasiado pesadas de un gato sobre las tejas, nada bueno venía de un retumbar, vio al añoso hombre tensarse en su asiento y mirar interesado la taza de té. Jean se entristeció, a pesar de que el señor Finger siempre lo saludaba amable, una cosa diferente era entregarle su única hija y familiar vivo a un soldado que estaba roto psicológicamente, un demonio de la isla paradis, aunque no lo demostraba tal vez aún guardaba ese prejuicio  _ "lo que nos inculcaron" _ diría su dulce chica, el recuerdo de Pieck vino a su mente: sus dulces manos tocando su cara cuando lo besaba; la manera en que se ponía en puntillas para abrazarlo; su sonrisa que era un rayo de sol entre toda la oscuridad que había guardado su alma; las largas conversaciones; los largos paseos tomados de la mano; cuando lo acompañaba mirándolo en silencio mientras firmaba papeles, no se daría por vencido tan fácil, así que insistió. 

**_-Tal vez está mal que lo diga, no quiero sonar presuntuoso, pero me considero un buen hombre, señor. Tengo un buen puesto como comandante para darle una vida decente a su hija; tal vez usted piense que es demasiado pronto, que nos conocemos hace poco y tiene razón, pero..._ **

**_-No-_ ** respondió él con semblante triste  **_-nunca es demasiado pronto, ¿alguna vez te he contado sobre la madre de Pieck?_ **

Jean tomó un sorbo de su té para mojar su lengua y garganta  **_-solo se que murió cuando Pieck era pequeña._ **

El señor Finger asintió; el alto nunca pensó que podría llegar a ver ese nivel de abatimiento en el hombre mayor, la vida escapando de sus ojos como si se fueran tras un pensamiento que alguna vez había sido tangible pero que ahora no iba a alcanzar jamás. **_-Mi dulce Lora, ella era más joven que Pieck cuando la conocí, yo era mayor por un par de años. Era un tipo algo descolocado, ¿sabes?, en la flor de la juventud te dejas llevar por cosas que no tienen valor: mujeres, alcohol, vicios, era un maldito buscapleitos con una lengua afilada, ¿puedes imaginarlo?-_ ** la verdad era que Jean no podía pero asintió de todos modos, se concentró en lo que este hombre tenía para contar **_-trabajaba en un aserradero, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Cortamos la madera para..._ **

Jean lo interrumpió de forma educada  **_-si se lo que es eso, señor-_ **

**_-Lo siento muchacho, no quiero que te sientas mal, solo que a veces no se que es lo que conocían de nosotros y que no-_ ** tomó la tetera y dejo fluir más té en la delicada porcelana, el sonido del líquido cobrizo era tranquilizante al igual que su aroma  **_-Lora pasaba por ahí, ayudaba en el hospital del ghetto; era una chica dulce, se parecía mucho a Pieckie físicamente pero también en carácter. Todas las cosas buenas mi muchacha las heredo de su madre-_ ** dijo orgulloso  **_-me tarde 3 años en hablarle, 3 años donde tomaba mis descansos cada día a las 4 de la tarde para poder ver su cabello negro sujetado por ese pañuelo de lunares que siempre usaba-_ ** sonrio con melancolia - **_aún recuerdo ese día, lo atesoro en mi corazón, ni siquiera se si Pieck sabe esta historia-_ ** sintio sus ojos picar, saco un pañuelo desde los bolsillos de sus pantalones y con el los limpio con frustración  **_-fui llamado a la guerra, estaba tan frustrado, iría a la guerra sin siquiera hablarle una vez, decirle que me gustaban sus ojos; su risa cuando iba charlando con sus amigas; cuando usaba la falda azul con la blusa blanca o lo hermoso de su cabello recogido en la coleta. Entonces mientras fumaba mi maldito segundo cigarrillo una pañoleta de lunares golpeo mi cara como una bofetada, ella estaba tan avergonzada y yo estaba tan malditamente feliz. Esa pañoleta me acompañó durante todas las batallas. Ella vino a recibirme cuando volví a Liberio._ **

Jean estaba concentrado en el relato, los brazos sobre la mesa y con la punta de los dedos acariciaba el borde del plato con los pequeños pasteles; aún no habían probado ninguno, en su mente la historia pasaba como una imagen vivida. Una chica muy parecida a Pieck con una coleta, usando una hermosa falda azul y un abrigo, esperando a alguien muy parecido a él que llegaba del campo de batalla, sus ojos también lagrimearon. ¿No era con eso con lo que siempre había soñado? en los momentos de desesperación al sentirse acorralado por las murallas, se mantuvo aferrado a ese sueño que alguna vez pensó realizaría con alguién más ¿No era lo que hacían todos? aferrarse al amor cuando sientes que estas tan al borde del precipicio que en cualquier momento podrías caer, el mismo sentimiento de desesperación que debió sentir el hombre frente a él siendo tratado como demonio encerrado en sus propias murallas. 

**_-6 meses después nos casamos, 12 meses después nació mi Pieck, el mismo día que los ojos de su madre se apagaron para siempre. No quería ver al bebe, no quería ver a quién me había arrebatado el amor de mi vida, pensé cosas terribles, cosas que espero mi niña nunca sepa-_ ** Jean no lo dijo, pero miro a señor Finger a los ojos; fue una promesa implícita, era una conversación de dos y estas cosas se quedarían entre ambos

**_-Cuando la sostuve por primera vez entre mis brazos, la acerqué a mi pecho, vi sus ojos abrirse y a mi Lora mirarme a través de ellos. En aquel momento prometí que iba a luchar por mi hija, quería que fuera feliz para siempre-_ ** Tomo un pequeño bocadillo y lo probó, limpio la punta de sus dedos con la servilleta **_-Trabaje aún más duro por mi muchacha; trate de cubrir el lugar que dejó su madre; aprendí sobre ropa; sobre peinados y sobre cosas que solo una mujer tiene que pasar-_ ** el joven se sonrojó bajó el pensamiento, fácil de sonrojar  **_-entonces mi enfermedad pulmonar vino por trabajar con el polvillo que libera la madera, lo que hacía para vivir también me estaba matando, tuve que dejarlo y mi Pieck fue tan infeliz.-_ ** El ahora comandante se dio cuenta de la similitud entre Pieck y su padre, por mucho dolor que estuvieran sintiendo, no perdían la calma. Donde otras personas estarían histéricas ellos solo mostraban el dolor de forma silenciosa, suspiro **_-Un día volvió de la escuela con un traje de soldado, se había inscrito para ser una guerrera <<para salvarte papá>> me dijo, una niña, una pequeña niña de 7 años queriendo salvar a su papá a costa de su propia vida-_ ** metió la mano temblorosa en el bolsillo del frente de su camisa manga corta y sacó una banda marleyana. Hace tiempo que Jean no veía una, Liberio ya no existía, Marley no existía y gran parte del mundo tampoco. No habia razon para cargar con una  **_-este es el recuerdo del sacrificio de mi Pieck; un sacrificio que hubiera preferido nunca existiera, cuántas veces quise morir para que ella saliera de ese estupido programa, no entendía a los padres que inscriben a sus hijos, regalandolos como conejillos para que Marley los destripara en frente de todos. Pero entonces me sentía miserable porque si yo moría, mi niña quedaría desamparada. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-_ ** por supuesto que Jean lo entendía, conocía la desesperación de hacer lo incorrecto porque era la forma más correcta de hacerlo, eran pensamientos recurrentes que lo mantenían despierto cada noche, como si le leyeran la mente, el señor Finger dijo  **_-me mantenía despierto cada noche contando los días que le quedaban a mi Pieck, es bueno no tener que pensar en eso más-_ ** eso era cierto, la maldición de Ymir ya no existía, Pieck se mantendrá con ellos a salvo, Jean se encargaría de eso mientras viviera, el señor Finger extendió la mano por sobre la mesa tomando la de Jean, él se sobresaltó por la repentina muestra de afecto. Bajo la voz, y se acercó como si lo que quisiera contarle fuera algo muy íntimo, muy personal, algo que solo haces bajo mucha confianza.

**_-Tuve muchas mujeres antes que Lora, pero luego que aparece tu amor verdadero las que vienen después son para tratar de olvidar. Desde que hablé con Lora la primera vez hasta su último suspiro pasaron 21 meses, 21 meses que estuvimos juntos sin contar el periodo de guerra, ni siquiera fueron 2 años, nunca es demasiado pronto solo demasiado tarde ¿amas a Pieck?_ **

**_-Con toda mi vida-_ ** fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pensó al dar esa respuesta; Pieck era su corazón, sino la tenía consigo podía sentir que moría, había caído profundo por la pequeña mujer de cabello oscuro y trato amable.

**_-Entonces-_ ** se paro de la silla poniéndose frente a Jean, el alto se levantó también, el hombre más viejo sonrió **_-será un honor para mi llamarte hijo-_ ** ambos compartieron un abrazo

**_-Solo espero que su hija me acepte al igual que usted-_ ** pasó nerviosamente una mano por su cabello y su cuello.

**_-¡Oh!-_ ** dio una carcajada, Jean lo miró perplejo **_-!Ella ya lo sabe!-_ ** dijo liberando felicidad, realmente Pieck y su padre compartían la misma sonrisa. Jean se congeló, sintió que el calor subía por su cuello hasta sus mejillas, le ardían las orejas ¿había sido tan obvio? 

**_-Dijo que habías estado raro estos últimos días y me dijo que era probable que fuera porque ibas a proponerte-_ ** los vellos en los brazos y en el cuello de Jean se erizaron, Pieck y su padre sabían leer la mente o leerlo a él, sintió terror **_-ya sabes como es nuestra Pieck, siempre analizando las cosas-_ ** jean sonrió como un idiota, era la primera vez en toda la conversación que  _ "mi" _ pieck había sido cambiado por  _ "nuestra" _ **_-respira muchacho te dira que sí eso es seguro, ella te adora. Ahora, ¿terminamos los pastelitos?_ **

Cuando Pieck llegó a casa más tarde, sonrió al ver a los dos hombres que la saludaban, dos hombre a los que amaba profundamente compartiendo una taza de té y jugando a las cartas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agregarle un nombre al padre de Pieck pero luego termine solo llamandolo Señor Finger.  
> Me encanta pensar que el padre de Pieck estaría feliz de tener un hijo como Jean al igual que la madre de Jean estaría feliz de tener a Pieck. Tal vez escriba sobre la señora Kirstein luego.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
